


鯊手保鑣

by kellyh000



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 「如果想探索海底世界，你可以將體型大又安全的它放在身邊，這隻藍色鯊魚可以游得很遠、潛到很深的海裡，還能從遙遠的地方聽見你的心跳。」--IKEA
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	鯊手保鑣

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自之前在某臉書社團看到網友分享的故事。  
> English translation link: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109260/chapters/72377448)

Bond從淺眠中驚醒、直覺告訴他有什麼不對勁。

直到他轉頭後，發現身邊的愛人一邊扭動、一邊悶哼著。

「Q?怎麼了?」對方沒有回應，於是Bond起身、打開床頭櫃燈，碰了碰Q的肩膀。

在燈光下，他看Q臉上布滿淚水、滿頭大汗，但是雙眼緊閉。

「Q!親愛的，醒醒!」這次Bond用更大的力氣搖了搖Q的肩膀。

Q猛然睜大雙眼，在床上激烈的掙扎起來。Bond溫柔但毫不動搖地將Q控制住，在他耳邊哄著，告訴他沒事了。

他很明白從深層睡眠中突然叫醒的迷失感—那種無法區分現實和夢境、無法感知到外界時間和空間的混亂感；那種一半清醒但是被夢裡的恐懼壓制而不得脫身的感覺。

「我在呢。你只是做了惡夢。」

「…我看見他們死在我面前，但我甚麼也做不了…有好多血…」Q痛哭失聲、聲音沙啞又充滿自責。

Bond 知道他在說甚麼。昨日MI6在一個萬分危險的任務中損失了兩名特工，而他們的軍需官Q認為都是他的錯。Q透過耳麥告訴兩名特工再努力撐一下，但在後援抵達前，兩位特工就傷重不治了。

Q聽著兩人逐漸慢下來的呼吸，直到一切歸於寧靜。

此事對Q支部的所有人都是相當大的打擊，但是軍需官受到的打擊最大。

Bond 幫著年輕的愛人坐了起來，給了他幾張面紙。軍需官的臉色依舊憔悴而蒼白，但還是接過面紙，用顫抖的手把淚水擦乾。

「我不想睡了。」Q 沙啞地說。

Bond 摸了摸Q眼下的黑眼圈。「你需要休息。」

「我總感覺我只要一閉上眼，我就會看見血。」

聽到「血」，Bond忽然想到了一個主意。「你等我一下。」他親了親Q的臉頰。

他起身走到客廳就看見了他在找的東西。Q的貓咪和鯊魚玩偶就一起窩在沙發上，貓咪還伸出一隻爪子放在鯊魚上，就像抱著玩偶一般。

Bond毫不愧疚的把貓咪的腳挪開並無視對方喵喵叫的抗議。他把鯊魚抱回房，貓咪在他身後跟著進來。

他重新躺下，將手中的鯊魚塞到Q懷中，而貓咪跳上了他們的床。

「安心睡吧，Q。」Bond輕輕撫摸Q的頭髮，看著對方抱緊了玩偶，全身逐漸放鬆。「鯊鯊可以聞到幾公里外的血，所以如果你又夢到血的話，鯊鯊會幫你把噩夢吃掉的。」

-The end-


End file.
